


Soak Up The Sun

by ObsidianRomance



Series: First Times [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean take their daughter, Nikki, to the beach to celebrate her first birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soak Up The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> As I am going to spend a week on a beach, I had this little scenario in my brain. It is just a drabble of schmoop. Nikki isn't from any story I've written but I quite like Dean's relationship with her.

Dean has his daughter stripped down to her diaper and laying on the bed in the hotel room he and Sam are currently occupying.  It’s a major upgrade from their usual digs but Nikki is a year old this week and that’s a feat worthy of maxing out a few credit cards in other people’s names.

Nikki babbles, reaches out for Dean’s cell phone beside her on the bed and promptly sticks it in her mouth.  Her father retrieves it quickly but it’s too late; it comes away with baby drool saturating the bottom.

“That’s just nasty, Nik.”  Wiping it on his shirt, he puts it in his back pocket where it is safe from grabby baby hands and a gummy baby mouth.  He sticks a toy in her hand but she doesn’t want it.  She whines and reaches out for the cell phone that mysteriously disappeared.

Sam’s watching them from out of Dean’s line of vision.  He smirks even though he can’t hear exactly what Dean is mumbling to his daughter but his brother’s gruff voice ends with a high pitched drawn out vowel when he leans down and touches his nose to Nikki’s.  The baby squeals and grabs his face, making a wet smack of her lips.

“You wanna go to the beach, Nik?”  Dean smiles and flips open the cap of a bottle of baby sunscreen.  “Me and your papa never used to go to the beach.  I can probably count the times we’ve been there on one hand.  We’re not going to let that happen to you.  If you wanna go to the beach, then you’re going to go to the beach…until you start wearing bikinis.  Then you’re on beach lockdown till you’re married.”  Squirting a dollop of lotion onto his hands, he rubs it over Nikki’s naked belly, up her chest, over her shoulders and then down her arms.  She doesn’t make his job difficult.  She’s used to this routine with baby lotion.  She lets out a giggle and kicks her legs while Dean curls his hand around each one and coats the limb with enough sunscreen to protect her for life.

Hoisting her up so that she lays belly down against his chest, Dean slathers up Nikki’s back and neck, rubbing the lotion in until it goes from white to transparent.  Then he bounces his daughter back onto the bed and repeats the whole process.  Nikki doesn’t seem to mind; if anything, she seems to be enjoying the mini-massage.

The room takes on the tell-tale signs of summer with the redolence of sunscreen filling the air.

“Dean.”  Sam puts one hand on his hip and settles his weight to the side while giving Dean an amused grin

“Hmm?”  Not bothering to look up, he keeps lotioning up his daughter, using far more than necessary.

“Dean.”  Putting a hand out to still Dean’s movements, Sam draws his brother’s attention.

Giving Sam a look laced with frustration in having his task interrupted, Dean snorts. “What?”

“I think you’ve sufficiently protected our daughter from the sun.  She’s just going to sit on a towel with us.  She’s not actually going to walk the sun’s surface.”

“Well, yeah, but she’s so little and she’s never been out in the sun for so long before.  I just want to make sure she’s safe.”  Dean looks down at Nikki and he has to admit that his daughter is looking a little too snow white.  Maybe he did go overboard.

“We spend most of our time protecting the world from things that go bump in the night.  I think we can handle a few UV rays.”  Sam laughs and swipes a finger over Nikki’s nose to rub in a dollop of sunscreen that Dean missed.

Pulling up straight, Dean sets his features in an attempt to look like he wasn’t being the over protective parent he’s turning out to be.  It’s not a surprise, especially not to Sam.  He’s been an overprotective brother, Sam had every reason to believe that he would be an overprotective father.  “So, she’s good then.”

“Yeah, she’s good.”  Sam sits down on the bed and swoops Nikki onto his lap.  In a minute, he changes her diaper into one that is made for swimming and tugs on a frilly yellow swimsuit.  He doubts the’ll spend enough time in the water to require either one but she looks so cute in her swimsuit that he doesn’t care.  “Look at you, little beach babe.”  Sam tosses Nikki in the air and she babbles something that is her version of papa.  Turning to Dean, he smiles.  “You’re wearing that?”

“Yeah.”  Dean looks down at his clothing and shrugs.  He’s in boots, jeans, and a worn t-shirt.  “What?  No good?”

 “No good.”  Sam stands, shifts Nikki to his hip and uses one foot to fish out a plastic bag from his own duffle.  “Here.  Shorts and flip-flops.  Wear them.  I don’t care how stupid you think they look.  You will pass out from heat exhaustion in what you’re wearing now.  You’re going to lose the shirt anyway, so that doesn’t matter.”

Grabbing the bag, Dean makes a face but keeps his mouth shut.  He changes into the new clothing and has to admit they are more comfortable.  He doesn’t like them any better but at least they seem to make Sam happy.  He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the bed.  The beach is a short walk from the hotel, he might as well get rid of any clothing he didn’t need now.  Looking at Sam, he realizes his brother is in a pair of swim trunks he’s never seen before but he has on a shirt and it doesn’t look like he will be giving that up anytime soon.  “What about you?  You get to wear that?”

“Yes.”  Sam grabs Nikki’s bag and puts it over his shoulder.

“That’s not fair.”  Dean tugs at Sam’s shirt playfully but gets swatted away.

“I get to wear a shirt because I’m the one with stretch marks.”  There is no frustration in Sam’s voice, letting Dean know he’s okay with the impact Nikki had on his body.  Still, the shirt seems like it is here to stay.

“Stretch _mark_ , Sam.  You have _a_ stretch mark.”  Dean corrects his brother and falls in alongside him as they exit the room and start off on their journey to the beach.

Sam shakes his head and laughs.  Nikki rests her head on his shoulder, facing so that she can see Dean.  “Happy birthday, Nik.”  Pressing a kiss to his daughter’s head, Sam smiles into the soft tuft of dirty blonde hair he’d pulled into one ponytail on the top of her head.

Nikki scrunches up her face as Sam’s hair brushes against her cheek and tickles her sensitive skin.

Dean watches his brother with their daughter for a moment before dropping his own kiss to the apple of Nikki’s cheek.  “Happy birthday, baby girl.”  He doesn’t know how this beach idea is going to work out but there is a soft breeze in the air and the sun is comfortingly warm on his back.  Sitting in the sand with Sam, away from anyone who might know them, sounds like the perfect way to enjoy the few days they have together before the chaos in their lives builds back up.

Sam pinches Dean’s ass and gives a weird little wink before laughing and running ahead.  The natural bounce in his run makes Nikki bobble around and entices a stream of giggles from her mouth.

Dean grumbles and yells after him.  Sam’s lucky he has their daughter or Dean would smack his brother’s ass so hard he’d stumble.  It doesn’t matter.  There is plenty of daylight left to figure out what to do with Sam.  Plus, that shirt is coming off later.


End file.
